1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art children's fishing games have been unimaginative and contribute little or nothing to the development of eye-hand coordination and manual dexterity. Such games have usually included only a rod with a string attached to one end or have in some cases included wind up wheels or specially designed fishing poles.
Prentice U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,146 discloses a game for picking up jackstraws or the like in which an electric signal light is utilized for scoring.
Luchsinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,357 discloses a magnetic game of skill wherein a magnetic device simulating a diver is manipulated by hand into a target area to recover target items representing treasure while avoiding a hazard, simulating an octopus.
Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,142 discloses a magnetic fishing game which includes a plurality of wells and magnets of different strength to deflect the hook or other retrieving element used in catching the target elements or fish.
Hoetzel U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,872 discloses a novel fishing pole for use in a children's fishing game and including a magnet for catching a toy fish.
Breslow U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,184 discloses a fishing or retrieval type game having adjustably moveable target receptacles.
Treasarden U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,890 discloses a timed fishing or retrieval game having electrical signals for scoring.